swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guides
Beginner guides & FAQ * Beginner FAQ (How to make some money in the first days...) * Full Command List * Aliases - Usage and Examples * Crafting * Check out our dictionary * Housing * New Player Guide Careers * Bounter Hunter Missions Guide by Giles025 * Darein's Guide: Learning the Trade of the Bounty Hunter v2.2 (post-CU) * Image design stylebook * Jedi Starter Guide Quests Warning: * Quests are listed by starting planet, but they may lead players to other planets during the quest. * Some quests require players to belong to the Rebel or Imperial and also may require those players to be Combatant to participate in the quest. * Not all quests have been updated since the NGE, and may not give out XP, may be bugged, or may give out rewards that may not work. Legacy Quest (Complete) *This long series of quests is designed to take a new character from CL1 to CL30 and beyond. Veteran players can also join in the fun. The quest begins on Tatooine, and also visits Naboo and Corellia, to date. It is speculated that the quest will eventually form a great cycle visiting each planet taking the character to even higher levels. Corellia * Legacy Quest (Corellia Section) * CorSec Agent * Enough!! * The Meatlumps Quests * Ral Mundi * Rebel Themepark * Secrets of the Syren (Rebel) Dantooine * The Warren Dathomir * Doing Your Duty (Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Quest) * Imperial Prison * Singing Mountain Clan Cave (Rebel Combatant needed for some quests) * Nightsister Stronghold * Slayer of Axkva Min Badge * Force Witches Battle * Dathomir Crash Site Endor * Death Watch Bunker * Foreman Quest inside Death Watch Bunker. * Marauder Themepark Kashyyyk (arranged by zone where the quest starts) Kachirho and surrounding areas * Find Brody Johnson * Hunting Grounds Access * Mada Johnson's Lost Brother * Quelling the Varactyl * The Imprisoned Geonosian * Wookiee Blood Sample * Zssik Clan * Trandoshan Slavers *Task Force Bravo *Treat for Trandoshans Etyyy * Hracca Glade Access * Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest * Trophy for Excellence in Hunting in Etyyy Rryatt Trail * Rryatt Trail Quests * Lord Cyssc Kkowir Forest * Kerritamba Village - Kkowir Forest * Outcasts Myyydril Caverns * Myyydril Caverns * N-K "Necrosis" Blackscale Slaver Compound * None? Kashyyyk Space * Avatar Platform * Civilian Protection Guild Lok * Nym's Themepark Mustafar * A Collector's Business * A Hidden Treasure? * A History Lesson * A Moral Choice * A Strange Gem * A Whole Pack of Trouble * An Archeologist's Problem * Beasts From the East * Being A Good Samaritan * Champion of Mustafar * Clear Out Beetle Nest * Exploration of Mustafar * Fate of the Galaxy * Fragments of the Past * Hunter Becomes the Hunted * Lava Flea Hunt * Miner Madness * Sickness of the Storm Lord * Skin the Blistmoks * Skull of the Jundak * Symbiosis * Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar * The Cursed Shard * The Deadly Raptors * The Jagged Teeth * The Jedi's Guard Dog * The Man-eater * The Mining Field Markers * The Serpent Shard * The Strike * The Tasty Tanray * Unlocking the Secrets Naboo * Legacy Quest (Naboo Section) * Borvo the Hutt Quest (Tusken King's Rifle) * Imperial Themepark * To the Queen's Aid (ARC-170 Quest) * Secrets of the Syren (Neutral) Rori * Nym's Starmap * Zicx Bug Bomb quest Talus * A Fallen Hero * Hunting the Murra Blanca, Painted Spat and Bane Back Spider (Various Hunters Trophys) * Enough!! Tatooine * Bestine Painting Election * Bestine Political Election * Boba's Quest * Bossk quests * Bren Kingal missions (Various trophies) * Darklighter's Estate quest (Polished Krayt Dragon Skull) * Hedon Istee quest for the Legendary Scythe Blade * Hero of Tatooine (Mark of the Hero - Resurection Ring) * Jabba's Themepark * Legacy Quest (Tatooine Section) * Third Sun Cantina missions for Stella * Secrets of the Syren (Imperial) * The Great Hunter Yavin IV * Catch A Fallen Star * Catch A Fallen Star 2 * Catch A Fallen Star 3 * Find Lost Worker * Geonosian Caves Non-specific Planet Quests * Corellian Corvette Space Careers Freelance * Smuggler Alliance * CorSec Squadron * RSF Squadron Imperial * Imperial Inquisition * Black Epsilon Squadron * Storm Squadron Rebel * Crimson Phoenix Squadron * Arkon's Havoc Squadron * Vortex Squadron Others * Laying Siege to Bestine - PvP Guide to Bestine for rebels * Badges * Bounty Hunter Armor Loot Guide * Corellian Corvette Master Pilot Mission * Delegating Faction Sympathy * Factions * Multi-Player Ship Operation Guide * Player Associations - Setting up etc. * Player city guide * The Circle of Death - Solo PvE Tactic * Character Journals Category:Table of Contents Category:Guides